1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and implements for milking dairy animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to have dairy animals milked by a milking robot. It is, for example, possible in this case to make use of voluntary access to the milking robot, whereby a dairy animal, such as a cow, goat, sheep, etc., may walk to the robot of its own accord and be milked by the robot. It is also known to provide an access device wherein an animal is only allowed access to the milking robot again after a particular period of time has elapsed since a previous milking of the same animal.
In practice it is found that it sometimes occurs that animals in such a voluntary milking environment wait too long before walking of their own accord to the milking machine, milking robot or other milking implement. In that case, a user can select the relevant animals and drive these to the milking implement. All in all, however, this is a very time consuming process, because in this case the user has to see to it that the relevant animals are indeed milked by the milking implement and do not, for example, still walk away from the milking implement of their own accord. The invention aims at providing a method and implement that may alleviate such difficulties in a manner which is time efficient for the user.